


A Final Fantasy

by Welp_Im_Queen



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: How summons came to be, Original Characters - Freeform, Summons back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_Im_Queen/pseuds/Welp_Im_Queen
Summary: The past of summons and how they came to be so powerful.(Co writer does not have a account yet, her name is Amber Fireheart)





	

For many centuries a village in the north has always been threatened by a volcano, so the villagers believed that in other to stop the menace they had to sacrifice one of their own people to it. This method worked for many years, and thus the time has come again for someone to be chosen.

A young woman by the name of Shiva, lived on the outskirts of said village, and while doing some shopping, a meeting with the council was announced, and as always, the young and the old gathered themselves in the heart of the hamlet, to listen for their communique, but like most of the others she already knew what was about to be said.

"Good evening everyone" the elder greeted the townspeople with a grandiose smile, and with the next sentence, all of her doubts about the meeting were confirmed. "Today is the day, for us to announce our savior, the brave one that will allow us to raise our children." 

Shiva looked at elder with distaste and thought to herself the bitter words she couldn't bring herself to say aloud. “You mean you’ve picked someone to die.” Not wanting to hear any more about this matter, she started pushing her way out of the crowd and began heading home when the name the elder announced reached her ears.“Ifrit you shall be the village savior” said the elder. 

Shiva turned back and saw Ifrit - her childhood friend, the one that helped her more than anyone - walking towards the stage, she dropped her belongings in shock, she saw his wife shaking and crying on the corner of her eye, and ran until she was at the base of the stairs, and screamed.

“I’ll be your Sacrifice instead!... Please allow me to do this...!” The council and elder stared in shock at her. 

"Why?" asked one of the councilmen, one of the only ones that weren't mute at the moment

“Because It's all I can do to repay him, and also, I have nothing to lose, while Ifrit has a wife and children” 

The elder's gaze hardened and his smile faltered, he didn't specifically acknowledge her either, he turned around and with silent stares and small body language, he made his feelings known to the other conclaves. She knew that the only reason they haven't made a decision yet, it's because of her past, and how she came to live with them, and right after her internal monolog stopped, the council came to a conclusion. 

“Shiva are you sure you want to take Ifrit's place?” The youngest of them, a man around his 60's asked.

“Yes.” her answer was short, but her hard eyes and stiff posture were enough to convey her feelings, this was something she had to do. 

“Very well then Shiva, you are the villagers chosen. By 7 o'clock you are to be in front of the pedestal that lies at the mouth of the fire. ” said the elder, his hard gaze looked at her as if this was the first time he saw her, a stranger that could ruin everything. "Very well, this town's meeting is officially over, everyone may you walk in the light of the crystal. And those who wish to congratulate the savior, this is your chance."

Shiva is familiar with most villagers, but not compared to Ifrit, always the one that helped anybody, even if they were scum. He is too good to die in melting lava. Most people that came to talk to her said the expected, "you are so courageous", "Thank you for your sacrifice", "don't screw this up", etc.

The last one that came to talk to her was the exact person she gave her life to.

“Thank you, Shiva,” Said Ifrit, red hair framing his face in a funny way without his typical ponytail. 

“At least now we are even, but don't think you will get rid of me so easily, you owe me one now.” She said with a good humor that someone about to die shouldn't have.

“Yes, of course.” He huffed a laugh.

The two talk about the fun times they had as children, Ifrit knew he wouldn’t get this chance again, so he made sure to talk for as long as he could about past and future. Shiva was aware of his intentions so she put on a happy face while listening to their shared stories.

 

The next day - while Shiva was heading to the volcano - Ifrit and his family were there to see her off, and she knew what they were thinking. "This is goodbye until we meet you in the afterlife." Shiva hoped it wouldn't be soon.

“I wish you a safe journey Shiva, may you walk in the light of the crystal." Ifrit’s Wife said with a sad smile.

“Thank you, take care and may the crystal watch over you and your family.”

They were at the base of the mountain, and thus the last farewells Shiva would ever receive were exchanged. While walking her way up the mountain, the implications of her actions finally caught up to her, and even though she felt cold and even scared, she didn't let that stop her now, and before she could notice she was already at the altar. Looking into the opening of the volcano, Shiva started praying the oldest chant she knew.

"O great crystal may you hear my plea  
I am Shiva, please great crystal watch my deed  
As I walk in your light to save my kin   
O great crystal may you hear my plea  
Watch over me as I pray  
Standing in a dream made of whispers with love and care  
O great crystal may you hear my plea  
May your light shine forever bright  
And protect us from the darkness of night."

After she finished her prayer Shiva took one last look back at the village as she walked backward into the volcano, while falling she closed her eyes and brace herself to die.


End file.
